Iητεηταηdσ εηαmσгαгτε
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: 3º cap UP! Secuela de "El dilema del pastel". Sasuke planea enamorar a Hinata, quien sigue suspirando por Naruto, para superar el reto hace intentos que no salen exactamente como quiere, pues lo harán caer en su propia trampa antes que a la propia Hinata
1. El intento de cita

_Notas de Autora:_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_**IMPORTANTE:** Esta es una secuela del fic "El dilema del pastel" no es muyyy necesario que lo lean, aca explica mas o menos lo que paso, pero si pueden mejor leer el otro primero para que no se confundan (y dejan un review de paso xD)_

_Bueno, la seguí como otra historia, porque como Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto, no puedo hacer que eso se le vaya con otro oneshot, por eso la sigo, a pedido de las lectoras, pero ya sacandola del contexto de San Valentín, porque es un día mágico, pero ¡rayos!, el pobre cupido no puede hacer milagros supermilagrosos(palabra inventada) en tan a corto corto tiempo :/ __en fin, no iba a continuar, porque pensaba que con ese twoshot ya estaria, ademas tenia que empezar otra idea SasuHina, pero como veo que les gusto esto... espero no regarla ahora que hago esta secuela :/ _

_Agradezco profundamente a: **VaneUchiha** (primera :D), a mi escritora favorita **Dark Amy-chan **(KYA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE LEYERA MI FIC :D) a **Niove,** a **Toaneo07, **a **Rociio uzumaki**, a **Sarah-Gothic,** a **Aniita-Chan, **a **lila,** a **Hinami,** a **dark**, a **velka98**, a **alexandra**, a **yuemai**, a **rndomfan**, a **hinatta123**, y por ultimo (pero no menos importante xD) a **hinatauchiha82**. GRACIAS! POR USTEDES LA SEGUI, DE VERDAD CUANDO VI LOS REVIEWS NO LO PODÍA CREER, NO SABEN LO Q SIGNIFICA PARA MI QUE MI PRIMER SASUHINA TUVIESE EXITO! todo gracias a ustedes. _

_Y note que mi Shino ha tenido exito solitario, sin mi ayuda, asique espero poder meterlo tambien en este fic jjajaja... saludos!_

_FlorwerGreen_

_

* * *

_

"**Intentando" enamorarte**

**by: FlorwerGreen**

**_Capítulo 1: El intento de cita_**

Golpeteó sus pies contra el piso, pacientemente mientras el cielo despejado indicaba lo soleado que sería durante la tarde.

Se colocó frente a un árbol que tenía la Academia fuera de sus límites. La sombra le hizo relajar su mente, aunque los recuerdos la atosigaron por decima vez en el día.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado… había hecho un pastel para Naruto, en un hermoso 14 de febrero, perfecto para declarársele al rubio. Todos, ese día, habían conspirado contra ella y su querido pastel de crema. Primero Kiba, luego Neji y finalmente –y vaya por Dios que no era menos importante al recordar su cara inexpresivamente maniática- Shino. Todos reclamándole. Y una vez que había podido llegar a la casa de Naruto… ¡se encontraba con Sasuke Uchiha! Como si eso fuera poco ¡él se había devorado el pastel que con tanto amor había hecho para su rubio preferido! Por supuesto, para colocarle la cereza al postre, Sasuke la había invitado a una cita… claro que la palabra "invitar" la utilizaba para ponerle nombre a esas confusas palabras que más que una invitación parecían una orden… o una amenaza.

_"-Por cierto, mañana frente a la Academia a las seis. Sé puntual"_

Se escondió la cara entre el flequillo.

-Psf, c-como si eso f-fuera posible –Se reprendió enojada por ser tan cobarde: esconder su cara en su flequillo ¡Siquiera le tapara las mejillas rojas como tomates! Se sentía tan nerviosa y confundida… ¡Por Dios, era solo una cita! Aunque nunca había tenido una… suponía que los nervios estaban justificados por esa excusa y no por ese chico maleducado y egocéntrico… ¿Por qué estaba allí parada como una tonta? ¿Por qué había llegado diez minutos antes para demostrarle puntualidad? ¡Debería haber llegado tarde aunque sea unos minutos para que el "Gran Señor, oh salve Sasuke Uchiha" se enojara y pudiera comprender que el mundo no giraba alrededor de él… que no todos lo seguían como perritos falderos! ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba ella, un 15 de febrero, 5:50 PM, demostrando una vez más la atracción que tenía Sasuke Uchiha para con el sexo femenino, ahí estaba ella reforzando la teoría mundial de que ese morocho era la perdición de cualquier chica tanto psicológica como físicamente-, ¡N-No, Sasuke Uchiha n-no es mi dueño y yo no s-soy ninguna de sus f-fans locas!

-Ya me di cuenta, si no, no serías tan ciega para preferir a ese idiota antes que a mí.

Hinata casi cae de espaldas al escuchar su voz detrás de ella. Eso hubiese sido vergonzoso… sí, caer en los brazos –o encima- de ese engreído y fuerte ninja hubiera sido una humillación para el resto de sus días.

La respiración se le agitó y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al verlo frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, descansando su tórax contra el árbol que hace pocos minutos le había dado contención.

-¡Sa-Sasuke! –Exclamó sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente y la miró profundamente.

-¿Te asusté? Miedosa ¿es que así reaccionarías frente a un enemigo? ¿Brincando y sonrojándote? Vaya fracaso –Se rió levemente en señal de burla.

-N-no estoy s-sonrojada –Replicó demasiado aturdida como para responder completamente al insulto. Eso no era normal. ¡Estaba insultándola, tenía que hacer algo! Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-Sí lo estas, y pareces un tomate –Le dijo aún burlándose. En su cara se podía ver bien claro la arrogancia masculina al verla en ese estado por él-, no puedo creer que seas un ninja y tengas esos comportamientos ¿o que acaso no sabes que un ninja nunca debe rebelar emociones? Los sentimientos son una debilidad absoluta.

-Y-Yo n-no lo pienso así –Dijo Hinata pensando en Naruto. Sus sentimientos hacia él la hacían más fuerte y no viceversa.

Vio como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño y mostraba algo de irritación mientras se despegaba del viejo árbol.

-¿Por ese tonto? ¿Acaso ves que alguien además de ti le preste atención? Tienes un pésimo gusto Hyuuga –Hinata vio como en sus oscuros ojos se alcanzaba a ver un atisbo de enojo, pero de inmediato el joven Uchiha lo hizo desaparecer, volviendo a la tranquilidad.

-N-No será m-muy codiciado por las chicas p-pero…

-Error. No es codiciado en lo absoluto… es más, creo que le huyen como si tuviera la peste –Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¡E-Eso no me i-importa a mí! M-Me gusta N-Naruto tal c-como es –Dijo recordando las veces que lo había visto caer y levantarse al instante… siempre volviéndose más y más fuerte… amable, divertido… pero lejano, muy lejano a su alcance.

-Estoy aquí precisamente para demostrarte lo contrario –Dijo Sasuke mirándola fija y seriamente. La serenidad que mostraba el muchacho la ponía aún más nerviosa, era como nada en el mundo pudiera sorprenderlo; cruzado de brazos, relajado, imperturbable.

Aunque que por primera vez de dio cuenta, que sus manos habían formado dos puños, ocultos entre sus brazos, con un leve temblor.

-¿C-Cómo dices? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Estoy aquí para demostrarte cuanto te gusto –Dijo Sasuke en un tono convincente como si estuviera diciendo lo más normal del mundo.

Hinata lo miró atónita mientras trataba de asimilar sus palabras… ¡qué chico más engreído! No podía creerlo, y ella que había venido a esa cita, ¡para que le dijeran que le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha! Y en boca ¡del mismo Sasuke Uchiha!

-¡¿Q-Qué? E-Eres un estúpido a-arrogante –Dijo Hinata incrédula, sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Um? La señorita Hyuuga está insultando… ¿buscaste las palabras en el diccionario?–Otra vez mostrando esa mueca de burla y autosuficiencia.

-C-Cállate –Dijo en un susurro. Tenía ganas de llorar… ¡él se había comido el pastel que había hecho para Naruto en San Valentín! ¿Y ahora le venía con el cuento de que ella gustaba de él? ¡Cómo si ella no conociera sus propios sentimientos!

Tragó fuertemente y frunció el ceño por fin sintiendo la amargura de lo que aquella cita significaba. El fracaso con Naruto y la retorcida diversión de Sasuke.

-Vamos –La voz del Uchiha le cortó sus pensamientos. Su expresión denotaba molestia, pero solo eso. Si no quería estar con ella… ¿Por qué la había invitado a esa cita? Quizás quería seguir burlándose de ella. Solo él sabía lo tonta y cursi que había sido haciendo ese pastel y de lo ingenua que había sido tratar de entregarle la carta a Naruto sabiendo que él pertenecía ya a otra persona. El solo pensarlo la hizo sentirse peor. ¿Y si le contaba a todos? No, Sasuke era un antisocial renegado, era imposible que abriera la boca.

-¿A d-dónde v-vamos? –Preguntó Hinata percibiendo la furia en el chico.

-A caminar –Dijo Sasuke girando sobre sus talones y empezando el recorrido por Konoha.

Y ahí estaba ella nuevamente, siguiéndolo. ¡Como se maldecía interiormente! ¿Qué no podía evitar seguirlo? Ella misma había afirmado que ella no era como las fans del Uchiha, pero sinceramente estaba empezando a dudarlo.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos y ambos se relajaron notablemente. Al Uchiha se le empezaba a ir la furia y a la Hyuuga se le empezaban a calmar las ganas del llanto, aunque aún sentía coraje por lo que le había dicho Sasuke.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando. Las calles estaban solitarias, pues el camino que Sasuke había elegido era uno de sus preferidos, y se dio cuenta que no había hecho mejor elección con la persona para compartirlo; Hinata era muy tranquila y sumisa… todo lo contrario a quienes lo rodeaban –todas mujeres-, atolondradas, gritonas, efusivamente pesadas.

Caminaron por esa calle sintiendo al aire chocar con sus caras. La sensación era agradable.

-Supongo q-que debes de v-venir por aquí muy s-seguido –Comentó Hinata prácticamente en un susurro.

-Hmp. Solo algunas veces. Me gusta estar solo y tranquilo –Le dijo sin mirarla mientras caminaba lentamente, disfrutando de la paz, del silencio, que pocas veces le permitían el lujo de tener.

-Ya v-veo –Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aún no podía parar su pobre y loco corazón, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba nerviosa.

-Hinata –Llamó Sasuke haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Q-Qué s-sucede? –Preguntó Hinata algo sorprendida porque la llamara por su nombre, y a la vez incómoda. Interrumpir el silencio había traído la verdadera incomodidad por más estúpido que pareciera.

Miró a Sasuke, había bajado un poco la mirada y Hinata se sorprendió a ver como el Uchiha había dejado que su cara expresara sus pensamientos. Ya no tenía una máscara de serenidad. Parecía culpable y parecía estar sopesando algo. Luego su mirada culpable se transformó en una enojada mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza. De inmediato vio sus ojos negros clavados en ella, como sorprendiéndola por haberlo estado mirando.

- No debes estar enojada conmigo porque yo me haya quedado con tu regalo, a fin de cuentas Naruto no hubiera valorado tu regalo ya que está perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, solo esperaría un regalo de ella, un chocolate de ella aunque fuese un asco; los demás y pocos regalos para él, junto con mis chocolates los hubiera comido para saciar su hambre, y en esa categoría de regalos para saciar hambre sin importar quien lo haya hecho, entra tu pastel. Naruto ama a Sakura, métetelo en esa estúpida cabecita soñadora tuya y baja de una vez a la realidad –Le dijo pausadamente, con un tono que hubiese helado doblemente al polo sur. La miraba con desprecio, con furia.

Hinata se quedó anonadada, registrando sus palabras… sus hirientes palabras. El pastel… el pastel que había hecho con tanta dedicación para el Uzumaki… y ahora un insensible le plantaba tan duras palabras, haciendo de juez cuando él ni siquiera debería haber probado el pastel. Plantándole frente a su cara, en definitiva, la pura y cruel realidad. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno, he aqui el primer capítulo del fic, la seguire solo si siguen estos pasos_

_1-Que les haya gustado, deben ser sinceras y si tienes alguna critica, no guardarsela._

_2-Sigan la flecha y haganle caso a la orden:_

l

l

l

l

V


	2. El intento de disculpas

_Notas de Autora:_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_Perdon por haberte retrasado, estuve falta de inspiración como a todas le pasan y bueno, aca esta la continuación. Respondí a todas, como veran abajo, y no se si volvere a hacerlo... por lo menos no por esta via, en fin, ya pensare en algo... espero que les agrade el capitulo y agradezco en general los comentarios del capitulo anterior, espero las mismas lectoras y si alguna mas quiere aparecer, pueslo agradecere mas :) Saludos._

___FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**"****Intentando" enamorarte**

**by: FlorwerGreen**

**_Capítulo 2: El intento de disculpas_**

Hinata miró al cielo, tratando de calmar el llanto. Sentía que se ahogaba en su propia saliva, sentía como sus pies la querían hacer desfallecer. Pero no. Los mantuvo firmes en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el objetivo… Su rabia era algo que no podía descargar muy fácil, pero no dejaría de intentarlo.

_"-E-Eres u-un in… u-un in-insen… –Le dijo apenas, sin poder responder, los constantes sollozos le estropeaban aún más el habla de lo que normalmente su tartamudeo lo hacía. Se detestaba por ser tan débil y más aún, frente a esos ojos que seguramente si pudiera verlos, le demostrarían vergüenza ajena y burla."_

El golpe atinó con más fuerza en su clon de sombra. Había trabajado tanto en perfeccionar ese jutsu, como su amado Naruto lo hacía constantemente. Ella nunca había sido buena en hacer clones de sombra. Pero no podía rendirse, no podía hacerlo esa vez.

_"-Hmp. Y tú eres una tonta llorona. ¿Crees que con las lágrimas se soluciona todo? Patética niña ingenua, ni siquiera puedes sacar una palabra bien, eres una vergüenza."_

Sintió como un reflejo de ella la golpeaba duramente en el rostro. Se sintió orgullosa por lo que sus clones podían hacer, pero apenada a la vez… debía concentrarse, nadie podía ver otra vez como su propio clon la pillaba desprevenida. ¡Nadie sería tan estúpido como para dejar que su propio clon lo atacase! Pero claro, ella era Hinata, el ser más estúpido de la aldea.

_"Las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer mientras el pecho le dolía a horrores. Veía a Sasuke marcharse en una borrosa imagen mientras ella se arrodillaba y se abrazaba a si misma, como siempre lo hacía… pues solo se tenía a si misma. Sasuke tenía razón. Era patética."_

Le dio un golpe final al último de sus clones para caer rendida al suelo. El entrenamiento había sido duro, enfrentarse con su misma fuerza era difícil, pero la ayudaba a fortalecerse. _Levántate ¿qué no puedes? Eres débil, _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, a pesar que ni sus oídos ni su Byakugan aún activado le había indicado la presencia de alguien cerca. Era la voz de Sasuke… había gastado casi toda su chakra y su mentes le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Ya empezaba a oscurecer. Cerró los ojos y trató de no imaginarse la mirada de Sasuke, esa mirada de desprecio… y esta la había herido mucho más que sus palabras… le había llegado al fondo de su corazón, cuando había sentido el ruido de éste resquebrajarse.

-Na-Naruto… ¿Por qué no p-puedes mirarme? ¿P-Por qué no puedes n-notar mi p-presencia? –Se preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie y se volvía a atacar el árbol en modo de descarga. El entrenamiento la hacía sentirse mejor, y quizás, solo quizás, siempre pensaba que podría volverse un poquito más fuerte. Sin embargo, esa rutina ya llevaba varios días… desde que se había encontrado con Sasuke, y todavía no superaba sus duras palabras.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo había visto. No salía de los dominios Hyuuga, no quería cruzárselo, sin embargo, tampoco permanecía cerca de la mansión. Se apartaba todo lo posible de esta, en los límites más recónditos del territorio familiar, pues tampoco quería que su padre viera lo destrozada que estaba, cuando por fin estaba empezando a reconocerla.

"_-Sigue así que podrás enfrentar a tu hermana sin parecer una débil estúpida."_

_"-Sigue perfeccionando el Byakugan más, si lo haces podrás empezar a seguirle los pasos a Neji."_

_"-No eres tan patética como pensaba"_

Las palabras de su padre la incitaron a seguir practicando. No eran grandes alientos, pero eran lo mejor que había sacado de su padre hasta ahora. Quería que se viera orgulloso, y el dolor le empujaba al entrenamiento.

Su chakra estaba agotado y casi cayó del cansacio, pero simplemente se recargó en el árbol que ahora, estaba destrozado.

-Hmp, Hinata, ya es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se asustó un poco, pero al instante recobró la compostura. No podía dejar que vieran como la tomaban desprevenida, pero… se le hacía muy difícil ocultar sus emociones.

_"-¿Te asusté? Miedosa ¿es que así reaccionarías frente a un enemigo? ¿Brincando y sonrojándote? Vaya fracaso"._

No. No debía importarle lo que el Uchiha dijera, por más cierto que fuese, no podía tenerlo rondando en su mente todo el tiempo.

-¿Me escuchas? –Volvió a preguntar.

- Lo s-siento primo N-Neji –Dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta.

Neji frunció el ceño al verla toda golpeada y maltrataba. La imagen del cuerpo su prima en ese momento la hacía lucir como otra clase de persona. Como una guerrera… pero, ese rostro, esos ojos llenos de bondad y vulnerabilidad, hacían descolocar su cuerpo, como si no fueran la misma cosa. Definitivamente, la imagen frágil de Hinata no pegaba con los resultados del entrenamiento duro, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que Hinata dejara de intentar cambiar ese hecho.

-¿Por qué te has lastimado de esa forma Hinata? –Preguntó Neji mirándola de manera penetrante-, ya has entrenado hoy a la mañana conmigo, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué ha estado sucediéndote estas últimas semanas?

-N-Nada primo Neji… e-es solo q-que… es solo que quería… practicar o-otro poco –Se excusó bajando la mirada.

-Hmp. Hiashi está preguntando por ti. Regresemos –Le dijo dándole la espalda.

-S-Sí –Susurró mirando sus manos sangrando. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, detrás de su primo, sintiéndose miserable… ¿Por qué no podía sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza?

_"-… Naruto ama a Sakura, métetelo en esa estúpida cabecita soñadora tuya y baja de una vez a la realidad"._

-¿Sucede algo? –Escuchó preguntar la voz de Neji a lo lejos-, no me digas que te has comportado así por el imbécil de Naruto… ¡Le advertí no estuviera acosándote, ¿qué acaso me le había quedado claro? Le daré su merecido… tú vete a casa.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión mientras Neji desaparecía entre los árboles. ¿Ya le había advertido? ¿Cuándo? Suspiró confundida y triste… aún no podía sacarse esa expresión superior del Uchiha en su memoria, ni siquiera la confusión de las palabras de su primo hacia Naruto la hicieron borrarse a Sasuke Uchiha de la cabeza. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, sí, definitivamente.

Una lágrima corrió por su rostro, y luego otra, y otra, y otra más. Sus pasos iban lentos mientras trataba de calmar el llanto.

No podía regresar a su casa en ese estado… al menos no todavía.

Caminó lentamente, por la dirección contraria a la que Neji había recurrido, adentrándose entre más árboles. Con sus pocas fuerzas concentró algo de chakra en sus pies y caminó por el árbol más alto para así poder saltar hasta la tapia que limitaba el territorio Hyuuga con el exterior. Saltó sintiéndose sin fuerzas y aterrizó en la tapia, bastante elegante considerando que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Volvió a concentrar charkra en sus pies y bajó la tapia con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de que el peso de su cuerpo no la hiciera caer de cabeza al suelo.

Suspiró levemente cuando estuvo en el piso y comenzó a caminar por la calle, con la mente perdida en sus emociones. Ya era muy tarde, Neji tenía razón, la tarde caía muy rápido, y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, aunque sabía que volver a meterse en su corazón no era buena idea para pasar desapercibida, sabía que el llanto se apoderaría de ella, y no podría evitarlo… ¿Por qué las palabras del Uchiha le dolían tanto? Su voz… tan dura y seca, sus ojos… tan faltos de piedad y emociones, pero a la vez atemorizantes.

¡¿Por qué? !

¡¿Por qué tenía que tener razón? !

¡¿Por qué Naruto no podía quererla? !

Otra vez, las lágrimas se adueñaban de sus ojos. Estaba harta de ellas. Pero no podía evitarlas… no podía evitar dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Así que solo apretó los puños y atinó a esconderse en un callejón cercano. Odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía que odiarlo, debía odiarlo… la había lastimado, y ella simplemente se había dejado lastimar… lo odiaba, pero más se odiaba a sí misma.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia el rubio de ojos azules con su particular sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba… esa sonrisa tan llena de alegría y diversión.

-Hmp. ¿Podrías por lo menos callar tu llanto si quieres esconderte para que nadie te vea? Eres una llorona, ya te lo había dicho.

Esa voz.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y quiso mirarlo con furia, pero al ver su sonrisa se detuvo. Pestañó un par de veces. ¡Eso ni siquiera era una sonrisa, era una mueca con burla!

-V-Vete, q-quiero estar s-sola –Le dijo bajando la mirada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar seguir llorando, y cuando los abrió, encontró frente a sus narices una pequeña flor de lavanda.

-Hmp, tómala, ¿para qué la quiero? He tenido que ocultarla para que no me vean con esto, y esta cosa me ha dejado su apestoso olor –Dijo aburrido-, te ves mal apropósito, ¿demasiado entrenamiento? –Preguntó burlonamente.

Hinata tomó la pequeña flor con mucho cuidado y levantó la mirada para ver al Uchiha. La expresión de él cambió cuando ella lo miró: Se veía serio y molesto, pero el leve rubor que casi no se notaba en sus mejillas, lo hacían verse como un niño avergonzado más que la terrible amenaza que fue alguna vez para toda la aldea de la hoja.

Hinata sabía que para hablar con tanta libertad a alguien, a quien primero se le había ofendido, se debía dar una disculpa, así que miró a Sasuke tratando de entender el significado de la flor.

-¿P-Por qué me l-la das? –Preguntó quitándose cualquier rastro de lágrimas con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sostenía una delicada flor.

-Porque encontré este estorbo en mi casa y me recordó a ti –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Hinata vio la flor, sin prestar atención a la burla del Uchiha… él se la había obsequiado. Sonrió ampliamente al reconocer el significado.

-Gracias S-Sasuke, t-te disculpo –Dijo mientras se colocaba la flor en el cabello. Vio como el Uchiha la miraba sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¡Nadie dijo que yo me estaba disculpando! –Exclamó contrariado mientras el leve rubor se hacía un rojo un poco más fuerte.

-C-Claro, como t-tú digas –Dijo Hinata arreglando una y otra vez con cuidado, la flor en su cabello.

-¡Ha! Tonta, puedes pensar lo que quieras, me da igual –Expresó recobrando su típica tranquilidad, pero esta vez, tenía una leve, muy leve, y casi imperceptible sonrisa-, vamos –Dijo mientras volteaba y empezaba a caminar.

Hinata lo siguió curiosa.

-¿A d-dónde? –Preguntó ella, pensando en que el pálido y al mismo tiempo oscuro azul de esa lavanda era extraño. Nunca había visto una igual, hasta se le podía confundir con su cabello. Quizás la flor si le había recordado a ella, después de todo.

Sonrió ampliamente, ajena a la realidad.

-¿A qué esperas? –Preguntó irritado mientras se volteaba hacia ella nuevamente.

-¿Eh? –Apenas pudo expresar, un poco confundida.

-Eres lenta, y también sorda. Te dije que te acompañaría hasta tu casa.

-N-No es n-necesario, yo…

-No te pregunté si querías, te dije que lo haría –Replicó frunciendo el ceño para luego volver a darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-C-Claro –Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, tratando de seguirle el paso.

Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno, he aqui el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado... respecto a sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de quienes se molestaron en responder._

_Gracias a: _

**_Velka98 (la primera =D): _**_jajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario y el de tu inner :) te doy toda la razón, Sasuke es frío y sexy jajaja, convinación extraña y normal al mismo tiempo ¿no? espero tu comentario =)_

**_VaneUchiha: _**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegro que te guste como personifico a los personajes, igual me han dicho que tengo que cambiarlo un poco, tanto a él como a Hinata, aunque por ahora, como recien empiezoa "investigarlos a fondo" van a seguir siendo los mismos, aunque juntos, van a ir cambiando. Espero tu comentario para este capitulo :D_

**_Dark Amy-Chan: _**_Gracias por leer no te das una idea de lo que eso significa para mi... voy a agradecer mucho algun fic dedicado hacia mi, atrasado o no, no me importa despues de todo ¡soy tu fan! eres mi inspiración y con tus novelas pude conocer mejor a Hinata y a Sasuke... por cierto, voy leyendo Destiny... pero... ¿no tiene epilogo? no me resisti y lei los reviews... es que acaso... se separan? T-T noooooo! por favor has epilogo. En cuanto termine de leerlo, voy a dejar review muyyyy largo para que continues. Gracias por leer y espero tu cometario de este capitulo._

**_hinatauchiha82: _**_Ya veras... es obvio que Sasuke no esta enamorado todavia, solo tiene el orgullo herido, y por eso es tan cruel y ruin jeje no se si esta celoso, hasta a mi me cuesta un poquito entenderlo,pero es claro que para el hombre, cualquier golpe al orgullo es oportunidad para hacer un drama xD me alegro que te haya gustado y espero impaciente tu comentario sobre este capitulo_

_**jesy, alexandra, paola, pame6, beatifulGirl100,(Anonimo): **Muchisimas gracias por comentar, agradezco mucho que hayan leido mi especial de San Valentín :) y espero ver sus nombres en los comentarios (si es que los hay) de mi nuevo capitulo._

_**fe-chan:** jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, nose si el Sasuke de la tele,pero el mio, es MUY arrogante. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que quieras que continue. Espero tu nuevo Review :)_

_**Hinami:** Konichiwa :) gracias por apreciar la personalidad de Sasuke, aunque como le dije a VaneUchiha, recien empiezo a conocerlos bien, ya que me dijeron que tengo que corregir algunas cosas, pero espero que te agrade este Sasuke que tengo ahora, (bueno, de agradar agradar no, porque quien quiere a un chico tan malo y engreido xD?) aunque descuida, va a cambiar. Espero tu review :)_

_**himeko6,** **Rociio uzumaki, princesshina: **Hola! que bueno verlas :) y me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo... y sobre Sasuke, hay que amarlo, que vamos a hacerle xD? estoyde acuerdo que la verdad ante todo, pero... hay formas y formas de decir las cosas y Sasuke no conoce muchas al parecer xD Espero sus reviews :)_

_**Sarah-Gothic:** ¡Ya está, tienes tu capitulo (aire dramatico), suelta a Sasuke xD! jaja yo amo que ames el fic, ja en serio, espero tu nuevo comentario :)_

_**hinatacullen14:** tu exigente, y yo dejada, por fisss teneme paciencia xD me alegra que te haya gustado, y quedate tranqi q a mi me faltan muchos tornillos xD, espero tu review :)_

_**Yukime Hiwatari: **no no, ve a dejar review alla primero ¬¬ jajaja no esta bien xD me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y Sasuke mas que celos tiene su macho-orgullo herido :/ jajaja. Y como le dije a Hiname y a VaneUchiha, los personajes no son perfectos, tengo que conocerlos bien todavia, como me dijeron, los exagero un poco, y creo que a Hinata me cuesta mas porque mucho no aparece en la serie, no tanto como Sasuke, pero me alegra que tu la aceptes :) gracias por comentar, me halagan tus palabras jaja espero tu comentario :)_

_**Love SasuHina:** me encanta tu nick, primero jajaja xD. Segundo, me encanta que te hayan gustado las dos historias, asique espero tu review en este cap :)_

_**yuemai: **bueno, me alegro que aprecies mi secuela y mi decision... gracias por tus palabras... en cuanto a Hinata, bueno, pues Sasuke a nuestros ojos quedó muy mal, pero Hinata tiene un corazón muy MUY PERO MUY blando, asique como veras aquí no le costó mucho perdonarlo. Espero tu review :)_

**Mio-chan Kiryuu:** Yo tambien estoy harta del SasuSaku lo ODIO, por eso me gusta leer SasuHina y por eso decidi escribir SasuHina. Gracias por tus palabras y espero tu review

**_Pinguinita Xio: _**_Primero que nada, gracias por la critica... respecto a eso, no vas a ver muchos cambios... recuerda que es mi primer SasuHina, nose muy bien como personificar a personajes que no son mios, aunque como Sasuke nunca pasó por esta circunstancia de orgullo herido hacia la unica chica que lo ignora, es como yo creo que reaccionaría, pero no se como lo haría el mismisimo Masashi, además esa maldad es porque bueno, es una persona muy recorosa segun yo lo he visto, aunque veras que no es tan malo como aparenta. Mira, al principio habia escrito partes de Sasuke, aunque no es en primera persona la narración, veras en este capitulo que se expresa solo a Hinata y una partecita Neji. Nunca dice _"Sasuke pensaba que..." o "Sasuke sentía que..." _por eso no lo concoces, y como esta en una coraza, tu ves lo que Hinata ve, pero no lo que yo veo, aunque ya va a empezar a soltarse... pense que seria mas divertido asi, pero en fin, son distintas opiniones. Y a Hinata mucho no la conozco, veras que no aparece mucho en la serie. Intento justificarme, pero aprecio tu critica y te doy razón en lo que dices a tu manera de mirarlo, pero miralo de mi manera también. Asi que tratare de cambiar un poco a los personajes, pero con el tiempo porque si no se va a notar muy brusco y tampoco quedara bien. Además yo creo que con la amistad primero y el amor después ambos cambiarán por completo, solo espero no regarla xD espero tu critica para este capitulo y espero que sigas leyendo ;)_

_La seguire solo si siguen estos pasos_

_1-Que les haya gustado, deben ser sinceras y si tienes alguna critica, no guardarsela._

_2-Sigan la flecha y haganle caso a la orden:_

l

l

l

l

V


	3. El intento de seducción

_Notas de Autora:_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_¡Hola! perdón por la gran demora, y esta vez no podré responder individualmente, solo dar las **gracias a todas** quienes comentaron. Cuando pueda, les voy a contestar individualmente, mandandoles un mensaje a sus inbox. En fin...Tengo que excusarme como todos con la misma excusa... COLEGIO+DEBERES+TRABAJOS=SUICIDIO T-T jaja, pero bueno,aquí esta el siguiente capítulo... quiero pedirles por favor si gustan pasen por un one-shot a ver que les parece, porque no tuvo suerte pobrecito xD y querría saber su opinión (si quieren, obvio, no hay problema ni obligación) se llama: _**母Hαhα,父Chichi... Ai shiτεгυ** _habla de Naruto y sus padres, y de paso, no me quejo si pasan por mi oneshot de Sasuke e Itachi (no yaoi ni nada por el estilo) y el otro songfic SasuHina xD el primero gracioso el segundo no tanto =S. Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y si les sorprende algo ponganlo al final ;)_

_Cariños,_

_FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**"****Intentando" enamorarte**

**by: FlorwerGreen**

_**Capítulo 3: El intento de seducción**_

Hinata se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y aún confundida, asumió que estar al lado de Naruto era una meta lejana… aunque algo lejano no era algo imposible. Así afirmaba su primo Neji.

Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, sintiéndose un poquito mejor al recordar las palabras de su querido primo: _"-El hecho que algo se encuentre lejano a tu alcance no significa que sea imposible alcanzarlo… porque mientras más te esfuerzas, lo que consigues vale mucho más la pena que antes"_. Pero otra cosa la inquietaba, otra cosa la alejaba de su meta... no podía sacárselo de la mente, solo podía entrenar para no pensar, y luego sumirse en sus pensamientos con ese tema que desplazaba a Naruto, como una ventisca a una pluma.

-Todavía no comprendo qué te sucede –Le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Pri-primo Neji –Susurró Hinata mientras se daba vuelta. Él lucía preocupado y serio, pero no podía confesarle lo que la tenía así, sería muy penoso-, estoy bien.

-No comprendo, desde que ese Uchiha te trajo aquí –Empezó haciendo una mueca de desagrado-, no has parado con el entrenamiento. No te ves tan triste, sin embargo… ¿acaso ese idiota te está incitando a entrenar más? ¿Has estado entrenando con él? ¿O es que lo que me has dicho no era cierto y sí se atrevió a hacer algo?

Hinata vio a su primo fruncir el ceño con molestia. Seguramente estaría recordando el incómodo suceso de la semana anterior.

"_-Llegamos –Anunció el Uchiha por primera vez desde que habían emprendido el viaje de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga._

_El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la atmósfera, dando un deje de incomodidad entre ellos, algo que normalmente no ocurría._

_-Gr-Gracias por acom-acompañarme Sasuke, fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte –Le dijo Hinata suavemente, tratando de suavizar su nerviosismo mientras se inclinaba con un porte de respeto._

_-Hmp. No es nada, tu camino quedaba en el mío, de no ser así, no lo hubiese hecho –Dijo desviando la mirada-. Por cierto, te has desgarrado la chaqueta –Le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema._

_Hinata se sorprendió a descubrir como Sasuke había aminorado la verdad. Su chaqueta no estaba desgarrada, estaba destruida. Seguramente saltando entre los árboles y cuando había saltado fuera de sus territorios. No lo recordaba, pero algo era cierto, no sería recomendable entrar así a su mansión, corría el riesgo que Neji se encontrara en la casa, y que percibiera la presencia de Sasuke cerca. Podría pensar que Sasuke la había golpeado o sabe Dios qué otra cosa._

_Hinata decidió sacarse su chaqueta. Le daba tristeza tener que ver su chaqueta así; era su favorita, además de discreta era cálida y cómoda._

_Hinata pudo notar como la expresión de Sasuke cambiaba al instante que ella se despojaba de su gruesa chaqueta. Lo vio apretar los puños, tragar con fuerza y fulminarla con la mirada. ¿Qué había hecho para molestarlo?_

_El chico se dio vuelta y tuvo la oportunidad de zafarse de ese penoso contacto visual. Se observó la remera violeta con tirantes que tenía. No era tan pegada al cuerpo, pero aún así la incomodaba por como resaltaba su pecho en todo lo que se ponía. Era realmente molesto y vergonzoso tener que preocuparse por eso._

_-Sa-Sasuke –Le llamó bajito, y notó como el chico se tensaba-, ¿hice al-algo m-malo?_

_-No –Respondió secamente mientras volvía a darse la vuelta. Era como se hubiese preparado en esos minutos una nueva máscara, pues otra vez la inexpresividad abundaba en su rostro._

_Hinata quería quedarse así, viendo esa serenidad… esa seriedad que ocultaba emociones y pensamientos, esa seriedad que le daba al Uchiha su seguridad. Quizás si pudiese ella transmitir esa seguridad, Naruto podría fijarse en ella; quizás si se hiciera amiga de Sasuke, Naruto podría…_

_-¿Qué tanto me ves –Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa-, no era que te gustaba el tarado, o ya te decidiste a ser normal y cambiaste de opinión?_

_-¡Claro que me sigue gustando, idiota arrogante! –Exclamó, sonrojada._

_-Hmp, tu actitud me confunde –Dijo poniéndose serio al tiempo que Hinata lo miraba con curiosidad-, tartamudeas y luego me insultas. Tienes un serio problema emocional._

_-P-por supuesto que n-no tengo eso –Dijo escandalizada mientras bajaba un poco el tono de voz._

_-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué luego de tartamudear, insultar, y tartamudear nuevamente, te pones nerviosa? –Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Hinata._

_Hinata lo vio a pocos centímetros de ella… sentía el suave aroma varonil. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Él era muy distinto a Naruto… si bien le ponía nerviosa estar con el rubio, no tenía miedo a sus reacciones, puesto que las conocía a todas, pero con Sasuke todo era muy distinto… él era una persona fría pero a la vez misteriosa y acechadora, alguien con quién no podía sentirse segura._

_-Tranquila, solamente te estoy demostrando –Dijo acariciándole un mechón de cabello. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?_

_Hinata lo observó aterrada, queriendo salir corriendo, pero incapaz de moverse… viendo como la mano se Sasuke subía y bajaba en un suave e insinuante movimiento._

_-¿Q-Qué? –Preguntó al sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello. Su corazón latió más fuerte, y sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho. _

_No recuperó el aliento hasta que Sasuke volvió a poner una distancia un poco prudente –no lo suficiente-, y aunque ni siquiera la había tocado, la mano en el mechón de su cabello seguía inquietándola._

_Entonces Sasuke le clavó la mirada como un kunai en sus orbes blancos. Sus ojos negros como la noche y brillantes como gemas la ponían aún más nerviosa; demostraban algo más que arrogancia, como si anunciaran que en cualquier momento le iba a saltar encima._

_-Te estoy demostrando que no te puede gustar ese inútil, si me tienes aquí –Le dijo arrogantemente, mientras volvía a acercarse._

_Hinata quiso gritarle de la furia que tenía ¡jamás había conocido persona tan engreída como aquel joven!, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios… lo tenía tan cerca, tan imponente y viril ante sus ojos, que no percató el momento que solo veía los hombros del Uchiha. La cara de Sasuke se había mezclado entre su cabello y el aliento de él la azotaba más fuerte que nunca en su cuello. Lo sentía acercarse cada vez más aunque no pareciera posible. Sus cuerpos estaban separados, pero la cara de Sasuke había penetrado en su cuello, inclinándose sin permiso alguno._

_-No le dirás a nadie de esto, de lo contrario, no te creerán. Lo negaré todo –Dijo a su oído._

_¿Qué haría? ¿Qué iba a hacer ese macabro chico para que no le creyesen cuando contase lo que aún no le había hecho?_

_Hinata sintió impotentemente como las manos de Uchiha, que antes se habían colocado entre sus mechones, descendían por sus hombros y por sus clavículas, masajeándolas con lo pulgares._

_-Sasuke –Suspiró Hinata, tratando de apartarlo, pero sus brazos no respondían._

_-No digas así mi nombre, no es conveniente en este lugar –Susurró Sasuke cerca de su oído en un tono ronco y tan controlado, que no parecía el suyo._

_Hinata se estremeció y segundos después, sintió algo mojado en su cuello ¡la estaba lamiendo! ¿A ella? ¡A ella!_

_-¡Ah! –Exclamó Hinata reaccionando, mientras la lengua de Sasuke seguía pasándose por su cuello hasta su clavícula derecha, obligando a su mano a descender más y más-, no por favor –Suplicó Hinata, antes de largarse a llorar. ¡¿Por qué no podía detenerlo?_

_-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?_

_No supo cuando Sasuke se había separado de ella, pero al parecer lo había hecho antes que su primo lo descubriera propasándose. Se apresuró a limpiar disimuladamente los rastros de saliva que estaban en su cuello y en sus hombros, con vergüenza, todavía sin creer lo que había pasado._

_Neji frunció el ceño ante la sospechosa escena. El traidor Uchiha se encontraba a no más de treinta centímetros de su prima. Hinata tenía su pelo alborotado, estaba sonrojada, su rostro denotaba la angustia y la vergüenza, y aunque había que reconocerle a ese traidor que sabía ocultar bien sus emociones, lo veía furioso y por sobre todo, __frustrado__._

_-¿Qué te parece que sucede Hyuuga? –Le dijo metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo._

_¡Ese estúpido se creía con el poder de hablarle de esa manera y encima de acercarse indebidamente a su prima!_

_-¿Hinata, este sujeto se atrevió a hacerte algo? –Neji la escrutó con la mirada, sin embargo Hinata bajó el rostro y sacudió la cabeza._

_-N-No, n-no me hizo n-nada, primo N-Neji –Dijo en voz suave, un poco dubitativa y muy poco convincente, ¿por qué trataba de defenderlo? ¡Debía hacerle pagar por propasarse con ella, no defenderlo! Ya ni Hinata se entendía._

_Neji se percató cómo un deje de sorpresa surcaba por el rostro de el Uchiha para luego una arrogante sonrisa se formase en él, o mejor dicho esa mueca tan característica que tenía._

_-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Neji esta vez mirando al Uchiha._

_Neji de verdad se había preocupado por ella y había temido que Hiashi descubriera que ella no estaba cerca, por eso había salido a buscarla, encontrándola con ese Uchiha._

_-S-Sí, él solo me trajo a c-casa._

_-¿Y por qué estabas fuera de la mansión? Te dije muy bien antes de salir a buscar al acosador de Naruto que te volvieras –Le regañó severamente._

_¿Acosador? ¡Era cierto! Aún no había aclarado eso desde el día de San Valentín, pero ese no era el mejor momento para aclararlo; Hinata dudaba que su primo le hiciese algo a Naruto._

_-L-Lo lamento N-Neji, s-solo quería ir a prac-practicar con Kiba y Shino –Dijo Hinata, rogando porque su primo le creyera esa mentira, no los había visto desde aquel loco 14 de febrero, donde todo había empezado._

_-¡¿Y qué rayos le sucedió a tu chaqueta? –Preguntó escandalizado percatándose por primera vez de la remera sin mangas que traía su prima, y la chaqueta rota en el suelto._

_-N-No es l-lo que p-piensas, p-primo –Se apresuró a contestar Hinata, sin embargo una carcajada sarcástica de Sasuke impidió que Hinata sonara honesta._

_Neji vio a Sasuke sonreír maliciosamente e inmediatamente se percató de que algo había pasado entre esos dos._

___Hinata miró sin entender a Sasuke, quién no le sacaba los ojos de encima… pero esa vez, sus ojos denotaban profundidad, sentía como si fuera devorada por esos ojos negros, sentía como la lamiera con la mirada, como si la consumiera y sus ojos la invitaran a fusionarse en ellos._ _Apartó su mirada, apenada_, cosa que a Neji no le pasó desapercibido.

_-¡¿Me estás provocando maldito traidor? –Explotó Neji poniéndose en guardia-, ¡no permitiré que vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata así tenga que matarte!_

_-En otra ocasión será Hyuuga, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer–Dijo desapareciendo de un salto._

_-Ese maldito…_

_Hinata se sintió más confundida que nunca y trató de parecer de lo más normal para explicarle a su primo que su intención había sido sacarse la chaqueta para no preocuparlo ya que se la había desgarrado en el muro de anteponía los territorios Hyuuga, separándolos del exterior. Si bien tuvo que aguantar todo el regaño de su primo y sus preguntas de lo más exactas y directas, logró convencerlo, aunque fuera un poco. Pero Hinata no volvió a ser la misma. Ella sabía que no dormiría esa noche, pero no sabía que no dormiría ni la siguiente noche, ni la siguiente, ni la posterior._

_Por otro lado, Neji cuidaba a Hinata de cerca, lo que no sabía era que el acosador a quién debía perseguir no era Naruto- a quien recién le darían el alta la semana próxima-"._

-¿Y bien Hinata? –Preguntó su primo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se había sumergido en ese vergonzoso hecho, y como su primo prácticamente no la había dejado salir de la mansión, o la seguía a sol y sombra por su seguridad, había tenido la suerte de no cruzarse a Sasuke.

-Ya t-te dije q-que no me hizo n-nada, n-no te p-preocupes primo –Dijo Hinata muy convincentemente. Le había repetido tantas veces lo mismo que esos bufidos en respuesta por el cansancio convencían a Neji. Pero Hinata se preguntaba… ¿por qué seguía encubriendo a Sasuke?

-Bien. Esta semana Naruto sale del hospital, y yo debo partir a una misión. Ten mucho cuidado, y si puedo, dejaré a alguien para que te cuide de él –Dijo Neji dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión, seguido por su prima.

-¿Hos-hospital?

Continuará...

* * *

_La seguire solo si siguen estos pasos_

_1-Que les haya gustado, deben ser sinceras y si tienes alguna critica, no guardarsela._

_2-Sigan la flecha y haganle caso a la orden:_

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
